legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Melody
Melody is the Water Master of the Tetra, an antagonist during Part I of Kingdom Spirits Chronicles. She is actually the biological sister of Irvine Farron, revealed by Calysta. Her original name was Mist, and her grandmother was revealed to originally be part of the Tetra, with Caton, supporting the Great Five, when she became ill and one of her other relatives took her position as Water Master. At some point, Melody was born when her mother married a man from Thet, who was actually an ambassador to the royal family. Her grandmother did not know this and cut ties with her parents, when they wanted to go back to the castle and become ambassadors, leaving Melody with her grandmother, because she taught her Water Magic at the time. After her parents went to the castle, Irvine was born soon after, and in an attempt to make amends and have Melody meet Irvine, they planned on making a trip back to her grandmother's home to take Melody to the Thet Castle and meet her newborn brother. However, they were killed in an accident and Melody never knew about this. Her grandmother died of illness and old age, and soon after, Melody joined the Tetra Personality and Appearance Melody has wavy black hair and blue eyes, and appears to have a similar facial structure to Irvine, eye shape, and is the same height as him. She's a beautiful woman, with a nice figure and appears to be somewhere in her twenties. At first glance, Melody is a seductive, sensual, mysterious, and graceful beauty. She's quite proud of her appearance, and is quite vain, not wanting to deal with stress and frown lines, getting annoyed when Pongo says that she's probably older than she looks. She is often confident and tends to smirk a lot. She tends to flirt with men, even her enemies. In her fight against Irvine, after being defeated by him, she states that she likes fighting him, and doesn't seem to mind that she's defeated. When Irvine reveals that he is her brother, Melody is in disbelief and doesn't see it until Irvine points out their similar fighting styles and the similar shape of their eyes. It's revealed that she also cut ties with her parents when her grandmother did. However, she appears to have a change of heart when she realizes that she had a sibling, her only family, as everyone else is dead, and softens. She reveals that she was taught to hate Thet by her grandmother, that her parents were traitors, that her parents abandoned her, and she realizes the errors of her ways when she see finds out that Irvine is her brother. She realizes that her parents really were trying to make amends, and she reveals that she joined the Tetra to take on the role that her mother should've taken. And she also realizes that her beliefs about Thet were wrong, after seeing how Irvine turned out, when he was raised alone by people in the castle, believing that Thet perhaps isn't so bad after all. She appears to be willing to visit Thet, to see what it's really like and see both sides of the story. After the timeskip, Melody remains with the Tetra, after a few years of repenting for their deeds, trying to help the kingdoms rebuild. When the Tetra runs into the party once more, Melody appears to be more light-hearted, happier, and genuinely a kinder person. She's affectionate towards Irvine, willing to be with him and spend time with him. Abilities Water Magic As the Tetra's Water Master, and the one being taught by her grandmother, a former Water Master for years, Melody clearly lives up to her title. She's very proficient in the Water element, but eventually is defeated by Irvine, who is also very strong with Water. She's shown to be able to use multiple forms of it with quick speed, being able to create Water clones of herself . Battle Skills She has relatively fast reflexes, being able to hold a Medic hostage and hold a dagger to his neck. Melody was able to go head-to-head against Soren, one of the best fighters in Thet and immediately take on Cherie and Irvine without rest, showing no signs of fatigue. Relationships Tetra She seems to work well with the Tetra, and like the others, follows Saffron's Orders without question and they appear to be able to work on their own accord without the guidance of Lysandre. She gets along well with them. Lysandre As Lysandre is her leader, she is loyal to him. She follows his every order, but when Irvine confronts her, she starts to question the Tetra's ideals, Lysandre's ideals, and her own, and goes along with him and the Tetra to make up for their actions for starting the war. It's revealed after the Seal of Wisdom part of the story, that Lysandre knows about Irvine being Melody's brother and never told her this information. Irvine Farron At first, Melody dismisses Irvine as another enemy of the Tetra's. She knew his name at some point before their second encounter, but not his surname, so she never knew that he was her brother. She expresses interest in him, as he's skilled with the Water element and after he reveals his identity to her after defeating her, she is shocked and then has a change of heart with her beliefs. She realizes that with Irvine growing up on his own, with nothing but people living in the castle raising him, she realizes that he turned out just fine and starts to believe that she needs to see both sides of the story and considers the fact that her parents had a different side of the story from her grandmother's. Because of her brother, she no longer thinks of Thet as the enemy and realizes that she and the Tetra were wrong about their ideals. As soon as Melody believes Irvine, she shows a more affectionate, loving side to her, and hugs him. She states that she misses having a family member, as everyone else in their family is dead, not caring that Irvine was born in the enemy territory and is an ambassador to the castle. She promises to see him again and when she reunites with him after the timeskip, they're still on good terms and appear to be close, despite not seeing each other very often. In a Side Quest, she gives Irvine a hand-crafted sword from their late-grandfather, who died of old age at an unknown time, promising to take Irvine to their grandparents house sometime. In the ending, Melody is shown to be staying with him at the castle, showing that she has fully accepted Thet as her home too. Grandparents Her grandmother was her primary caretaker, teaching her Water Magic. It's unknown what her relationship with her grandfather was and it's not stated what her grandfather did in the whole situation, but it's assumed that they have a good relationship. Her grandmother believed that Thet was an evil kingdom the whole time, and told Melody that her parents abandoned her, and betrayed her, convincing Melody to be against her parents and hate Thet, being the reason for her joining the Tetra. When Irvine reveals himself to her, she realizes that her grandmother was wrong and that she should've seen her parent's side of the story before she chose sides. It's implied that her grandmother forced Melody to stay with her and for her parents to leave her in her care. Parents When her parents left to leave at the Thet, Melody was convinced by her grandmother that they abandoned her and betrayed her, leading Melody to hate them. She never knew that they were leaving to visit her and bring her back to the Thet castle to meet Irvine, who was just born. Because of her hatred towards them for abandoning her, Melody sided with her grandmother and learned the ways of the Tetra, eventually joining them to take over Thet and change it. Allies It's revealed that the Tetra conspired with Trym, ruler of Silvatica, and were manipulated by them to start the war, working with Dalmasca, Zeflea, Thet Rebels, and Taonia to reform Thet and change Solaria into a giant empire. They kept their allies out of the loop, but nonetheless worked well with them. Eventually, at some point after the war, Sylph reveals that Trym tricked them and manipulated them for his own ideals and they turn against Silvatica, as he was bounded by bloodpact when he served him and couldn't reveal it earlier. After the timeskip, Tetra works with the Party and the Solarian Alliance, and they all seem to work together well, with Melody getting along with the party. Trivia * Her original name, Mist, alludes to Water, her specialized element * She was supposed to be named "Kasumi", meaning mist in Japanese in earlier development * So far, Melody and Irvine are the only siblings who worked on opposing sides and had to fight each other, being long-lost siblings.